Crosstalk devices are used for influencing the acoustics of dual-flow exhaust systems, i.e., in exhaust systems having two exhaust lines through which the exhaust gas can flow in parallel. Airborne sound conveyed in one exhaust line is introduced into the other exhaust line and vice versa. Such crosstalk devices are exposed to high thermal and mechanical stresses during operation of the exhaust system, attributable in particular to the fact that the two exhaust lines that are linked together mechanically, and also via the crosstalk device, are exposed to different stresses.